Kagechi Yorutora
Yorutora Kagechi (夜乕 影血) is a shinigami of the Onmitsukidō. Appearance Yorutora is a slender man of average height with black hair styled into an amazing afro. He also has a mustache and a light but full beard. His eyes are brown, with specks of orange in them. He prefers to wear the Onmitsukido uniform in place of a standard Shinigami shihakusho, minus the traditional head covering. Under his sleeves he wears a pair of vambraces for extra defense while engaging in close-quarters combat, these often include hidden blades. Yorutora carries his Zanpakuto sheathed on his right side, edge down. His reiatsu is bright reddish-orange in color. Both of his palms each have four faint drop-shaped scars on them. Personality General Yorutora is generally relaxed, but analytical. He takes his missions seriously, hates failure, and has an affinity for efficiency. He has a visibly strong sense of loyalty to the Onmitsukido, and adheres to its creed whenever possible. While he generally doesn't allow it to be noticeable, Yorutora is also extremely manipulative, often having hidden motivation for almost everything he does. Having been raised up among a clan of assassins, killing was simply business, but getting killed meant total failure in his mind. This resulted with Kagechi growing to simply feel varying degrees of bitter anger in place of sadness or grief. Combat Mentality When in combat, he has roughly four settings: *Training: Opponent is no threat, Kagechi is probably teaching a subordinate a technique or something like that. Will use hakuda, kido, and upon request shikai, and won't rush things. *Light combat: opponent is definitely an enemy but weak in comparison to Kagechi. Will use hakuda, kido, and shikai, attempt to be very methodical and efficient in kills. *Execution: Opponent is marked for death, Kagechi intends to deliver. Will use all means at his disposal, underhanded or not, to make the target quite dead. *Survival: Opponent has obvious hax, nothing Kagechi is capable of will stop it. Will use all means at his disposal to get the hell out of the situation and keep himself quite alive. Motivations His nearly sole desire is to ensure the prosperity and success the Onmitsukido in all its forms. However, this can often transit into putting his own needs first as he sees himself as one of the most capable protectors of his people. Likes *The OMK *The color orange (specifically orange-red) *Himself *Assassination *Martial Arts *Chocolate *Beaches *Warm weather *Lightning *Science *Big butts and he cannot lie *Sneaking up on people *Being a ninja *Efficiency *Soda, particularly root beer *Video games Dislikes *Failure *The color light blue *Ice powers *Cold *Willful Ignorance *Blind Obediance *Anti-intellectualism *Brawn-over-brain fighting styles *Blunt weapons *Dressing formally *Meetings *Tea and coffee *Getting really drunk History Origin and Early Life Kagechi was born into and raised in the Yorutora Clan of the Onmitsukido, to Zainaka Shuichi (his father) and Yorutora Taki (his mother). Shuichi was not originally from the Onmitsukido, but a seated officer of the Gotei 13. On the other hand, Taki was born the second child of the head of the Yorutora Clan at the time. Time as Third Seat Kagechi Yorutora first entered the ranks of the Gotei 13 as the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division. He had already achieved expert level hakuda skill, and was able to fufill his role as Detention Unit Commander with dedication, and was always ready to perform his duties, even if that entailed trying to detain a higher-ranking officer. During the Emergency Captain's meeting, when his captain was away, Yorutora did his best to maintain diplomacy and keep the meeting rational when tempers flaired. When the meeting was interupted by arrancar, he joined a few members of the 12th Division in engaging the intruders. It was then that he battled Rey Dragon, who was then the fraccion of the 4th espada. Neither of Rey nor Kagechi felt the other would be worth releasing their swords for, so they simply fought with hakuda and shunpo (and cero from Rey). The fight ended quickly, however, when another espada entered to bring all the arrancar back to Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master: As former Corps Commander of the Detention Unit and leader of the Onmitsukido, Kagechi has a strong mastery of martial arts. However, given his physical conditioning to favor speed over strength, he is not quite yet able perform the most extreme brute force techniques such as Sokkotsu. Yet. He was though trained extensively in the style passed down in his family: Yorutora-gan, or Night Tiger Dream. The art is hybridization of Togakure-ryū (School of the Hidden Door) ninjutsu/taijutsu and Hei Hu Quan (Shaolin Black Tiger Fist) Kung Fu, along with kido strikes woven into the movements. High Spiritual Pressure: Kagechi has an inherently large spiritual pressure due to being a naturally born member of Yorutora lineage. When he exerts immense amounts of spiritual energy in a sudden burst, his orange-red reiastu may form the image of a giant tiger head roaring. When angered his reiatsu becomes very abrasive, and feels like a blade is cutting into your flesh. It can actually begin to cause wounds if his reiatsu level is high enough above that of somebody unlucky enough to be in his presence when in such a mood. Hohou techniques are one of Kagechi's greatest skills, and he has a masterful skill level with them, including Utsusemi and Senka. Combined with the abilities of Kage Inazuma Kagechi can be ridiculously difficult to actually land an attack on, allowing the captain to focus on offense himself. He has also trained himself to use a flash step from any position, even lying down or while airborne mid-flip. Kido Practioner: Kagechi can utilize Kidō spells ranging from 1-64. He is also well-versed in reciting incantations extremely quickly, allowing him to produce his spells at full power at a faster rate than some others. He prefers to avoid using ice-based spells, as a result of his general disdain for the elemental type. Although he does not use it often, he also knows and is capable of using some Kaido techniques. Genius Intellect: Kagechi ranks among the most intelligent and scientifically gifted members of Soul Society, although his prefers not to let on about it. Equipment Listed are various items Kagechi often carries on his person. *Kage Inazuma *Hidden-blade wristguards *Razor wire *Kukangin knives *Mini-Yutoku no Akui mobile device *OMK Hot Spring Healing Water *Adhesives *Small tracking devices Zanpakuto 'General:' Yorutora's Zanpakuto is named Kage Inazuma. In its sealed form it appears as a black-bladed katana with golden decoractive trim around the tsuba. Kage Inazuma's spirit takes the form of a tall man with long and spiked orangered hair, dressed in a hooded black robe. The Zanpakuto's power revolves around manipulation of theunique element of Shadow Lightning (SL). This energy is a twisted reflection of electricity, and is a direct counter to all incarnations of electricity/lightning. (Normal, static, dark, cosmic, psychic, etc). SL has its own positive and negative charges in a somewhat similar sense to normal electricity. When SL energy encounters an incarnation of electrical energy they begin to neutralize each other, though the energy with the higher voltage would overcome the other. SL also incorporates control of Shadow Magnetism (SM). 'Shikai:' Release Command: Karera wo Narabete, Kage Inazuma (Align them, Shadow Lightning) Appearance: Two katana blades connected to one enlongated tsuba, hilt is held sideways in katar-like fashion. 'Gesshoku Arashi (月食嵐)' Description: SL is manifested in its more visible form as deadly surges of energy that is void-black with orangered traces. It can be manipulated into bolts generated from multiple sources. SL is capable of inducing a sort of shock-like state to enemies struck by a lot of it. Notes and Special Conditions *These bolts can be generated from his zanpakuto, anywhere on his body, or between two objects under the effects of SM (see Yoru no Teian/Meirei). *In order to create an SL bolt between SM-affected objects or people, the targets in question must have been given opposite charges, but cannot be in direct contact. *The ability is not too taxing to use when generated from Kage Inazuma or SM-affected objects, but it does require more energy for him to generate it from his body. *The extra energy cost for generating SL from the body can be slightly lessened but not negated if Kagechi charges himself with SM. 'Yoru no Teian (夜の提案)' Descriptiom: SL is manifested into shadowmagnetic force manipulation. Linear beams of 50% translucent black & orangered energy can be shot from Kage Inazuma at a target. Whatever is struck by the beam is given a shadowmagnetic charge. The beams do not directly deal damage, however as with normal magnetism the charge can pull and push objects with varying degrees of force. For example, if Kagechi strikes his enemy with a positive charge and then the ground at their feet with a negative charge, the force will try to root them to the spot bakudo-style. Or if he is in a team fight, and an enemy is rushing his ally, Kagechi can hit them both with the same charge. Then the closer the enemy gets the stronger the force pushing him away from Kagechi's ally grows. Notes and Special Conditions: *Whether the charge is positive or negative must be determined as Kagechi shoots the beam, he cannot wait for it to strike the target before choosing. *Kagechi can charge himself diescretely with his power, no beam necessary, for less energy than it takes to project a beam. *The duration a charge lasts can be lowered by a target's reiatsu, but this doesn't not extend to the environment/objects without a reiatsu of their own. *The magnitude of an active attracting or repelling shadow magnetic force can be altered with subsequent beams. 'Taiei Shunkō' Description: Kagechi surges with shadow lightning that infuses with some of his reiyoku, forming a sinister-looking defensive aura of black energy with an orangered glowing outline around him. The aura greatly reduces the effectiveness of unwanted energy/magic/reiryoku/etc-based abilities, and to a lower but still practical degree melee attacks, as long as Kagechi keeps the aura active. Notes and Special Conditions: *While active the aura has a moderate but constand drain on Kagechi's reiryoku. *The drain spikes higher when the aura is struck with an attack or ability, returning to its lower-cost state immediate once the assault subsides. 'Bankai:' Name: Anryūtora Kage Inazuma (Dark Ascending Tiger Shadow Lightning) In bankai, Kage Inazuma takes the form of a specialized set of gauntlets and boots of a metallic-like substance that is black with an orange tint. The boots have short spiked protrusion along the sides, the gauntlets have short blades on the outside forearms, similar to Batman. Four slender metallic strips from each gauntlet wraps around Kagechi's hands, and each strip ends in a small spike that pierces Kagechi's palms. (This is the origin of the four scars he has on each of his hands). Thin jagged rings of scarlet reiryoku manifest around each boot and gauntlet. 'Nisshoku Arashi (日食嵐)' version of Gesshoku Arashi Shadow Lightning now deals much more damage and is less draining to generate. It can also be channeled through direct contact. 'Yoru no Meirei(夜の命令)' version of Yoru no Teian Beams are now conical, allowing Kagechi to magnetize more objects at once. Beams striking multiple objects doesn't have to give them all the same charge. Attracting and repelling force magnitude potential is increased significantly as well. By using the energy to beam a charged object a second time Kagechi now also has the option of making it not experience the pull/push from another charged object but still exhibit the effect on the second object. 'Honei Shunkō' version of Taiei Shunkō The aura is slightly wider and completely black. The potency of the ability is improved in bankai, and the aura is so powerful it can tear the fabric around Kagechi's shoulders and back. 'Anryūtora no Tsume: Ansatsusha no Isan' Description: Kagechi takes a few drops of the blood in his hands from the 4 puncture wounds made by his gauntlets and converts it into Shadow Lightning. The SL and his reiryoku fuse, with his Seijuu temporarily compressing the energy into the form of a long and exquisitely sharp blade. This process happens near-instantaneously, with the SL-Swords generating from Kagechi's palms. After a few moments the blade fragments and detonates into a viscious expulsion of shadow lightning. Notes and Special Conditions: *The ability normally has an average energy cost. However should Kagechi use the ability with the same hand more than once in a short amount of time the ability is more draining. 'Anryūtora no Su: Teikoku no Karitochi' Description: Upon activation, the bolts of scarlet energy spiraling around the pieces of Kage Inazuma coalesce before erupting into a sudden omnidirectional explosion of vermillion reiatsu. The shockwave spreads at a near incomprehensible rate to a radius of 150 meters, with Kagechi's location at activation serving as the epicenter. The shockwave is accompanied by the noise resembing the sound of a roaring tiger, but with a subtle demonic tone in it. The shockwave leaves behind a spherical aura in the 150 meter radius that bathes the area covered in an orangered light. Over the surfaces of solids and dispersed throughout liquids caught within the reach of the aura a thin, fragile layer of dark metallic-like material (akin the the substance forming Kage Inazuma's armor pieces) crystalizes. The aura lowers the resistance to the actions of Kagechi's spiritual energy of the environment it comes into contact with. This allows him to utilize techniques involving the usage and/or manipulation of reiryoku to be easier and less taxing to perform, without sacrificing potency. The cost of tecniques while within the aura are reduced at aflat level. Something that could have drained a moderate amount of reiryoku to use would now only require a low quantity. Kagechi can use this technique to better convserve reiryoku during battles in a specific location. The ability lasts for 3 turns, and has a 3 turn cooldown. Notes and Special Conditions: *The shockwave and layer of metallic material are purely aesthetic. the blast deals no damage to anything friend or foe, and the material is weak enough to be shattered with practically zero effort. Doing so does not diminish the effects of the aura, however. Shattered pieces/cracks in the material will gradually reseal themselves if left undisturbed afterwards before the ability ends. *Opponents caught within the aura, having reiryoku of their own, are not directly affected by the resistance lowering property of the aura. *The orangered light and metalic coating fade into oblivion upon the end of the ability's duration, and lowered resistances return to whatever degree they would have if never struck by the aura. Stats Theme Music *Non-combat: Jubei's Theme (Ninja Scroll) *Training: Agni Kai (Avatar:TLA) *General Combat: (Killing Spree's Remix of Bleach's Encirclement Battle *Shikai Release: Rinzler (Daft Punk) *Shikai Combat: Midnight theme (Halo 4) *Bankai Release: Esper Theme (Final Fantasy XII) *Bankai Combat: Killing Spree's Remix of Bleach's Fade To Black *Bankai full power kill this thing dead mode: Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts) Credits The artwork of the profile picture was made by a friend. The image used as a likeness of young Kagechi is of Huey Freeman, protagonist from the Boondocks. The image used as a likeness of Kage Inazuma is of Xemnas, a Kingdom Kearts character. The image was recolored by we7887. Special thanks to N7Maddeh for help with the page. :) Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains